havespellbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Story arcs
An epic adventure of the size, scope and scale covered by Have Spellbook, Will Travel can only be delivered serially in what nerds refer to as Story Arcs. The cast of adventurers is anchored by a cast of Main Characters supported by an ever changing, sometimes recurring cast of Ensemble Characters. Over time, the main cast will go on an adventure that will be covered over two, three, four, or more Episodes. In this way, there is more time to develop the story line, more time to highlight the talents of the voice actors and more repetition of the commercials. The Sponsors will be pleased. In addition to Story arcs, some episodes were Actual Plays, or Behind the Scenes shows which are covered on another page. Season 1 of HaveSpellbook was delivered in 1-4 episode mini arcs. Season 2, starting in October of 2017, was delivered as a complete season with something called a through line, which is something Rudy learned about in Podcast school. Each episode stands on its own as an interesting romp through the fantasy world of Verda. But there will be recurring themes and characters that develop throughout the season. If you're binge-listening, you really should get some sleep. Seasons are shown here in reverse order, newer first, with Episodes in forward order, older first. Just to keep you on your toes. Season 2 Episode S2-1: Verda - October 4, 2017 - Season 2 kickoff in which listeners meet the Weird Dog Lady. And other stuff happens. Story Arc 0 gets a shout out with 0-2: Party 13 Defamation League - Season 2's second episode is a doozy, introducing an episode numbering scheme change designed to drive up Wiki edits and inflame wrath of Oh'Seedee, goddess of consistency and predictability of pattern in all things, ALL THINGS! This episode spotlights the voice talents of one of the entirely overlooked cast members, Reno Lancaster. Or something like that. Episode S2-2: The True Test of Friendship - October 31, 2017 - Season 2 continues in Verda as LEG attempts to get some Unobtainium from the Na'vi. Metaphorically. There are weddings, divorces, feasts, mantis-folk! Special guest stars and new character depth is revealed. Don't miss it! Episode S2-3: Erthock - November 15, 2017 - The party continues through Verda, encountering an ancient magic so intertwined and awesome that it frightens even Egbert. Plus, the prison serves buttered bread. The Timmes'es feature heavily. Episode 0-3: Spinning a Varne - Season 2 gets another interludary episode featuring a dweam sequence (ow is it?!) The action occurs in Verda (or does it?!) but it's definitely part of Story Arc 0 due to its interludensity. Episode S2-4: Lead with Courage - December 13, 2017 - Season two goes deeper into Verda as the Party 13 members take on a side quest challenge from a friendly inn-keeper. They make some friends... but also some enemies. Leadership changes hands, and Fonzie is called upon for spiritual guidance. Episode S2-5: Fortress Aurox - January 4, 2018 - Season two moves into 2018 with this barn burner of an episode. Lots to follow as Party 13 gets used to new leadership, pre-5e levels of magical items are lavishly distributed, some cringy-if-he-weren't-so-evil backstory is learned, and it's Stockholm in Verda as the party has a bowl at Cyrial. Maria Aromando debuts in non-flashback mode, and a rare ensemble character from the scaly-throated Sarah Stryker. Episode S2-6: Cyrial's Story. February 1, 2018 - Party 13 says Cheerio to their primary quest as they seek out and find Cyrial at Fortress Aurox. She thinks Andar is playing Trix on her and fights for her Life, but the party's Lucky Charms must have been working, as they Chex out her story, and Wheatabix story it was! Aurox (with a deep voice no less) and Mekar! A fake machine. Years lost. Will Cyrial ever accept her saviors, or will she suffer an irreversible psychotic break leading to her eventual withdrawal into opioid addiction and paranoia? Probably the first one, since the second one only happens like 48,000 times in real life during each year... But hey, fun times! Episode S2-7: The Duke of Swords. February 14, 2017 (Valentine's Day in the US) Larry, the Duke of Swords, a being made entirely of swords, terrorizes a small town in Verda. Or does it? Episode features legendary game designer and creator of the Eberron setting, Keith Baker, whose iconic character, the Lord of Blades was the inspiration for the Duke. You learn something every day. Episode S2-8: The Tree of Olphamus. February 28, 2018. This episode expands the cast greatly introducing a new adventuring party of Mercs who battle with Party 13 at the Tree of Olphamus, the legendary treasure hold of the Harkenstone, long sought by Thoven to allow his princess, and watery nymph Veena, to join him on land, in the air or in fire (though Thoven would not enjoy that). This episode features the first Bard of the podcast, Rake, voiced by the musically gifted Jennifer Fischer. Plots thicken. Alliances are made and broken. Treasure is contested and lost. But the Harkenstone is obtained. Liz So will be pleased. Episode S2-9: The Behemoth and the Havoc, Part 1. April 4, 2018. Where has the time gone. The Behemoth is a town sized monstrosity Party 13 must overcome. But can they? Since this is called The Behemoth and the Havoc, Part 1, you can guess they'll at least live to halfway through the fight. Episode S2-10: The Behemoth and the Havoc, Part 2. April 18, 2018. Party 13, play the part of intestinal parasites, providing the Behemoth with an undigestible issue. From which end will the survivors emerge? It's a hospital janitor's worst nightmare. Tune in to find out. Episode S2-11: Erthock's Curse. July 5, 2018. Following their harrowing adventures in the Behemoth, Party 13 meets another of Verda's accursed folk, and helps them? Episode S2-12: Possession. August 9, 2018. The first story arc episode to air following the announcement that the series will end at the end of S2. The villians begin their all out attack on the party. Who will survive. Perhaps only one more episode remains to find out... Episode S2-13: . The final episode in the party 13 saga. Will they prevail? Will they fail? Will it be a TPK? Will the special effects budget blow this episode out into an epic 3 hour long estravaganza? Probably not, but maybe we'll get some answers. Season 1 Story Arc 1 contains Episodes 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, and 1-4. It is the story of a struggling TAG group called Party 13 being sent on a mission to capture a pie thief in the village of Bel Dale. Story Arc 2 contains Episodes 2-1, 2-2, and 2-3. It is the story of Party 13's quest to save the small village of BeachHaven from an invasion of Bogfrops led by something even scarier. Story Arc 0 contains Episodes 0-1. It was introduced as a "Downtime" episode providing some backstory and time in town after the harrowing experiences Party 13 faced in Story Arc 2. Story Arc 3 contains Episodes 3-1, 3-2, and 3-3. Past intrudes on present as Party 13 and guests try to overcome a powerful evil that binds members of the party more tightly than even they themselves knew. Story Arc 4 contains Episodes 4-1, 4-2, 4-3, and 4-4 The Final Curtain. The party solves a mystery. A mystery involving... wait for it... ''Murder, ''on an airship no less. It's an easy assignment, designed to provide for some downtime for Party 13. Little did they know, their enemies had different plans. Story Arc 5 contains Episodes beginning with a "5-". It opens with the TAG Annual training conference and ends in mystery! Story Arc 6 contains a combined adventure featuring both Party 13 and Party 14 and their adventures trying to save the world by enlisting the help of the less light elves of the BelowDark. Story Arc 7 is the final Story Arc in the first Season of HSWT, as confirmed in BTS 24. Contains Episodes 7-1 through 7-3 Portal of Chaos. In this arc, the season wraps up with a climactic battle for the fate and future of humanity, with twists and turns, complex story elements, compelling performances, and a surprisingly dark turn. Story Arc 8. Yet to be written or recorded. Spoilers throughout. Category:Broadcast